That why I fight
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Él es un simple demonio asustadizo, débil y enclenque, sin razón alguna para hacer la diferencia, sin embargo su llegada a Gravity Falls le hizo ver, cuan maravilloso es ser como es, por tanto no dejara que nadie ni nada manche aquella brillantez que la caracteriza.#Drabble/Viñeta(?)#MaWill/MaBill#Semi-AU(?)#Spoilers(?)#LigeroDipperxWendy#InsinuacionBillxDipper


**Well, well… *inserte voz de Bill Cipher*, hola mis queridos lectores y público en general – por si tienen a alguien acompañándoles en la lectura o algún colado, verdad de dios uwu – *cofcof*, que puedo decir, uhm~, es mi primera vez escribiendo de Gravity Falls – TnT se abre la herida ay… - esperando sea de su agrado, este pequeño corto uwu.**

 **Los personajes de Gravity Falls son propiedad de Alex Hirsch – si, el que trae vuelto locos a todo mundo en búsqueda de la estatua del triángulo con los ángulos más sensuales de todos~ XD – y una producción de Disney Channel, siguiendo a Disney XD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los hermanos Pines, o "Gemelos Misterio" – como a Mabel le gusta decir en ciertas ocasiones – son un par que trajo más emoción y vida al ya de por si misterioso Gravity Falls – con sus nomos, dinosaurios bajo iglesias, y al viejo Mc Gucket –

Sin embargo, relatar las grandes hazañas y aventuras de los Pines, no es el objetivo en sí. Más bien, hablar sobre Mabel Pines y su muy curiosa relación con uno de los gemelos Cipher – o como ella lo describiría, "El chico de un solo adorable ojo" –

Le conoció una semana antes de terminar las vacaciones de verano, o fueron tres días antes de la semana. Honestamente no lo recordaba con exactitud, pero se alegraba. Will Cipher el chico más tierno y dulce que había tenido el gusto de conocer. Finalmente consiguió su romance de verano, el cual de inmediato informo a sus mejores amigas – Candy y Grenda – he de mencionar que los gritos fueron tan poderosos como para causar un potente terremoto, y acelerar la migración de las aves al sur por el invierno.

En fin, para ella era una dulzura, aunque en ocasiones, su hermano le recodaba...

\- Yo no confiaría mucho en él, luce muy sospechoso. – Agradecía la preocupación – como la de cualquier otro hermano. Pero Will era de confianza. Aunque por otro lado…

\- Es mayor que nosotros por cuatro años.

\- Tonterías. Wendy también lo es, y eso no te detuvo, ¿o sí?- Mabel saborea el dulce sabor de la victoria al ver a su hermano enrojecer. – ¿Y qué hay de Bill?, porque no dices nada de él, y a Will casi quieres entregarlo a la CIA, solo porque me tomo de la mano para no caerme.

\- Es diferente – excuso Dipper. Mabel alzo una ceja, sin creérselo. – Se lo que te digo.

\- Claro, claro.

* * *

Mientras esta adorable discusión entro los Pines se suscitaba, en otro lugar, más precisamente una sala decorada con toques europeos, un par de chicos se miraban entre sí, uno asustado y al punto del llanto, el otro risueño con un brillo diabólico en su ojo izquierdo.

\- Will, will… mi querido hermanito – soltó cada palabra con un tono tan fraternal y encantador, que puso sus cabellos de puntas – literalmente – quedo frente a él, dando ligeras palmadas a sus mejillas - ¿Te gusta, Shooting Star?

\- Ehm… esto… p-pues… es agradable, me tejió un sueter y… - la frase quedo a la mitad, ya que Bill, le dio golpecitos en la frente. – D-duele… b-basta… ¡B-bill!

\- No te pregunte si son "mejores amigas", ¿te gusta sí o no? – esta vez su voz denotaba molestia. Will desvió la mirada, intentando esconderse con el flequillo – Habla.

\- … – continuo en silencio, hasta que el rubio alzo una vez más la voz – ¡Q-quizás!, ¡N-n-no se!, ¿p-por qué te interesa, de todos modos?

\- Je je je – rio el rubio, alejando las manos del menor, para darle la espalda. – Solo curiosidad, al fin y al cabo, es "Shooting Star", y como tal brilla magistralmente.

\- Tú… ¡No te atrevas a lastimarla! – Will se para de golpe casi tirando el sillón, su ojo ahora mostraba algo de valentía – Mabel… Mabel es… - buscaba las palabras adecuadas, intentando mantenerse estoico.

\- Pff… ja ja ja, de todas las cosas que he visto, esta sin duda es la más ridícula de todas. ¡Tú!, el más patético de los demonios, la deshonra del apellido Cipher. ¿Quieres ser el héroe de Shooting Star? – la burla y ponzoña de Bill continuaron lo suficiente como para volver a amedrentar a su hermano, aun así Will apretaba los puños buscando seguridad. – En fin, iré a dar una vuelta. Nos vemos, y salúdame a "Shooting Star" – los pasos de Bill resonaron por el pasillo hasta perderse. Will que continuaba en pie, se dejó caer al suelo. Pequeñas lagrimas empaparon su pantalón, intento secarlas con sus manos, pero estas seguían y seguían escurriendo.

\- "Yo… soy tan débil… él tiene razón, yo…"

 _\- No tiene nada de malo llorar, además, tú lo haces porque eres amable y comprensivo. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Will._

\- Mabel… ¿En verdad puedo protegerte?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias por leer. Aunque intente que fuera un Mabill o Mawill – creo XD – pero al final resulto algo curioso y raro y corto XDD. Solo por escribir un poco y destensar los dedos, y experimentar =3= no estoy acostumbrada a escribir en este tipo de fandoms, soy más de leer y así.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
